1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technology area of video gaming, and pertains more particularly to motivating players.
2. Description of Related Art
In video game systems the concept of virtual currency is well know. A player may purchase virtual currency by real cash or credit, for example, at some ratio, and game and enterprise rules may determine how that player may use the currency. One gaming enterprise, for example, may provide a virtual currency they might call V-bucks, at twenty V-bucks for one dollar US. In another circumstance the gaming enterprise might award a player X V-Bucks for any one of certain acts, like scoring points in a game. In some instances V-Bucks may be cashed out for real monetary value or used to purchase real or virtual products, and in others no redemption may be provided.
It has occurred to the inventors that a method and apparatus may be implemented to motivate players to spend more real or virtual currency, which also results in additional real revenue for the host of a gaming site.